Amazon
Amazons (or in their tongue, "Kahleen") are artificially created creatures made and distant cousins of mind flayers of thoon. They can alter their appearance at will to any humanoid, but often take the form of beautiful women. Their original purpose is debated among scholars, whether this were designed to serve as enforcers and breeders for thoon forces, as they have the ability to reproduce with Illithids, or as spies and magical prowess, or an advanced soldier for thoon. What is known is they were proto-type creations of Yestraz in an alliance with the forces of Thoon, wanting to create the ultimate life form which would help secure his rule over the world. In the end they proved to be powerful, but not strong enough for his tastes and too difficult to control effectively in large numbers. The small number of them that remained were locked away in stasis by the forces of thoon until awakened by a small renegade group of them allied with the Guardians. There is estimated to be roughly ten thousand of them at the most on the realm of Yestraz, with a few handfuls existing outside this reality. It has been revealed that this is not their true form, and that they resemble Illithids more than humans, having tendrils, camouflage, and a pheromone that induces an artificial attraction to any who approach them. The Lorani also said in this form their exotic beauty is heightened, and all but the most resilient of minds succumb to their allure. Genetically they are also extremely resilient, as they gain increased resistance to subsequent attacks of the same style. They are lead by a being called "The Goddess", thought to be an extremely powerful and oldest of their breed, the first of them to be completed. The divine status of "The Goddess" is debated among desert scholars. They're humanoid forms can also have animalistic features, like cat ears or tail, reptilian eyes, or goat horns which they use to differentiate themselves from humans and other mortal races. However, their most dangerous ability that could wipe out entire populations if not regulated would be their reproduction, which is through a modified parthanogensis. They are able to mate with any willing sentient being and will always produce another amazon. They keep this secret closely, though a few civilizations know of this fact. They are also reptilian/amphibious in their base forms, and also lay eggs. A single batch of amazons will usually net in two to six eggs, and they often guard their young until they are born. They are "pregnant" with the clutch of eggs for anywhere between two weeks and three months, after which they lay their clutch which then take a variable amount of time to hatch depending on conditions, though usually being another three months to a year. Once born, they rapidly mature, reaching adulthood at around forty to fifty years of age, and due to genetic engineering of their species it is not yet determined the cap on their age (some of the oldest being time manipulated over five thousand years of ago). While they do show slow signs of aging, it is possible that their cellular regeneration is in such a state that they cannot age past a certain point. On the plane of Yestraz, there are several amazon characters the heroes have run into. Yumi Tokiko Nashi Thalia Toriel Amazon Culture Little is known about amazon culture. Racial Traits Abilities: +2 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Int, +2 Wisdom, +4 Charisma SQ: Reflexive Spell resistance: Gain SR equal to their level+5, with an additional +2 to SR for every spell effect they are exposed to they try to resist. They can also raise and lower their SR to its current value and to none as a free action, to allow positive spells in. This effect caps at their level +20. Truename Resistance: As they are an alien species technically born outside of this reality, the words of creation to this reality have a harder time binding to them. Truenaming against them is much more difficult, and the check to do so against them is increased by 4+1/2 their total level rounded down. Reflexive resistance: Gain resistance to an elemental type of damage equal to 5+level (caps at 25). The duration lasts for an hour, after which it falls off. Once they take damage from an elemental source, they gain resistance to it equal to the previously described amount. They can only have this effect work against one kind of element at a time. Sound Susceptibility: They are considered vulnerable to sound after the resistance takes off the sonic damage. Any effects causes by a bard are doubled, and they receive a -4 penalty on all saves against sonic based attacks. This doubling also works with positive effects. Bonus Power Points: 4+1 per 4 HD rounded down. SLAs/PLAs: At Will- Control Light, Camouflage, Control Sound, Conceal Thoughts, Light, Alter Self, Launch Item, Open/Close, Mage Hand 3/Day- Mind Thrust, Levitate, Detect Thoughts, Body Purification, Time Hop 1/Day Telekinetic Thrust, Telekinetic Force, Telekinesis, Haste. Manifester level = total level. Inertial Armor: +4 deflection bonus to AC so long as they have at least one power point in reserve. They can expend a power point as a free action at any time to gain an additional +2 to this bonus, which lasts until the end of their next turn. Unearthly Grace: Gain Charisma modifier to saving throws. This does not stack with similar effects such as a paladin’s class ability “Divine Grace”. Pheromones: Permanently under the effect of “Pheromones”, which cannot be dispelled, adding an additional +5 to bluff, handle animal, diplomacy, and sense motive checks against creatures that can smell them. All within 60 feet fall under this effect, 30 feet if wind blows against them, 120 if downwind, and twice that far against creatures with “scent” ability. Furthermore, all humanoids and monstrous humanoids within range must make a save (DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha mod) or fall under an effect similar to that of “Charm Person” spell. Immunities: Sleep, Paralysis, Time Stop Gains +8 bonus to all saves/AC effects relating to time, and treated as having Improved Mettle against these effects. Natural Weapons: Poison barbs on knees and elbows, and are retractable. These barbs deal 1d2+1/2 str mod. The poison they use has a DC equal to 10+1/2 his level+Con mod and deal 1D4 dex damage+5 ft movement speed/secondary 2D4+slowed (as spell). This is a supernatural poison. Even on a successful save, subject takes 1 point of dex damage, and requires two consecutive successful saves in order to resist. They cannot acquire any racial templates through any means with the exception of Phenric. They cannot be raised as intelligent Undead, as their souls are incompatible with the negative energy. LA: +4